


Fire of Her Eyes

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: 5 Things, Canon Compliant, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Red (Color)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Gaia, Lucretia, and the colour red.





	Fire of Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For Challenge #192 - Red on [ **femslashficlets**](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/).

Red is the colour of wine. Gaia seems happiest when she drinks, and the wine colours her lips, drawing Lucretia’s gaze. Those red lips mesmerise Lucretia; she cannot tear her eyes away. She smiles and tells Gaia she is more than welcome in her home, so long as Quintus agrees. Then, when Gaia kisses her, she melts. This is what she has been longing for.

Red is the colour of Gaia’s dress. Lucretia slips it off her, letting her fingers stroke the fabric, finer than any she has ever worn. Red suits Gaia – she is striking in both looks and personality, and Lucretia thinks pale colours are wasted on her. Gaia smiles, noticing Lucretia’s distraction. Soon, Lucretia strokes Gaia instead, kissing and caressing her skin as if to learn every inch of Gaia’s body. Soon, she forgets all about the dress.

Red is the colour of Gaia’s wig. Lucretia prefers it to the blonde one, and thinks it makes Gaia look bolder, and more cunning. Being low on coin, Lucretia does not own any wigs, making her less fashionable as a patrician woman. When she finds the red wig discarded on the floor, she knows something is wrong. Her heart freezes as she bends to pick up the wig. It tells her Gaia is in danger.

Red is the colour of blood. It pools on the floor around Gaia’s body; it is splattered on Gaia’s pale face. Lucretia screams at the nightmare image in front of her. Her beloved Gaia – her lover and her one true friend – is gone, and she is left alone to live with what remains. Gaia risked everything for her, and now they have both paid the price.

Red is the colour of fire. Gaia’s eyes were always so alive, like a fire burned within her, a gift from the gods. Titus did not allow Gaia proper burial rites, neither grave nor pyre. Lucretia will not forgive him for this, nor will she forgive Gaia’s murderer. Vengeance will be hers and she will not rest until she has it in her hands. She will avenge Gaia.


End file.
